Advanced Subjob Guide by Severed
=THIS GUIDE DOES NOT INCLUDE DNC, BLU, SCH, COR, PUP/This guide is a work in progress= I am currently still working on getting the details down for every job. What you should expect is something like what I put on DRK for every job. I have re-edited the following jobs to have details: BRD, BST, DRK. What is there for all the other ones are just basic, and not in detail :First off you need one of your starter jobs to be on level 30. :Then you must do quests specifically for each advanced job you want to unlock. =''GETTING BARD-''= :1. To start the BRD quest, head to the Merry Minstrel Meadhouse in (I-8) in Lower Jeuno. :2. Talk to to Mertaire, then Bki Tbujhja, then Tuh Almobankha. They will tell you about a song rune in Buburimu Peninsula. :3. Now go outside to the Auction House and buy a "Parchment" under Materials > Leathercrafting. :4. I recommend setting your Home Point in Jeuno. Get a "Scroll of Instant Warp" with your Conquest Points from leveling with your signet on.(Or if you are a BLM and have Warp that works also). :5. Now get a "Teleport-Mea"(If you have the telepoint crystal) and take a chocobo from Tahrongi Canyon -> Buburimu Peninsula, and then to (G-9). If you decide not to take a chocobo, watch out for bogeys. :: :6. Once you are on the shore at the beach, head North West along the water through the cave. You should see the Song Rune on the beach at (F-9). :7. Trade the "Parchment" to Song Rune for a cutscene. :8. Afterwards, if you got the "Scroll of Instant Warp" and set your HP in Jeuno, use it, and off you go back to Jeuno. :9. Now once back in Jeuno, go back and talk to Mertaire in the Merry Minstrel at (I-8). You will get another Cutscene. She will give you Gil. :10. Now get a Teleport-Dem or Teleport-Holla, and head to the Valkurm Dunes on a Chocobo. ::Please note: (If you cant get a teleport from someone, then you will have to take a chocobo from Jeuno all the way there. Get the chocobo in Lower Jeuno chocobo stables. Then Rolanberry Fields -> Pashhow Marshlands -> Konschtat Highlands -> Valkurm Dunes.) :11. In the Valkurm Dunes, head North West towards the secret beach at (B-7). You will go through a tunnel and stick to the left until you see the Song Rune. :: :12. Dismount, and click on the Song Rune for another cutscene, some more gil, and the bard job. :13. Congratulations, you're now a Bard! =''GETTING BEASTMASTER-''= :1. To start the BST quest, go and talk to Dietmund, located at (G-11) above the chocobo stables. Click on the door. You will get a Cutscene with him coming out of his house. Then set your Home Point to the point right out side the chocobo stables. And get a "Scroll of Instant Warp" with your conquest points. :2. Afterwards, go talk to Shallot in the Upper Jeuno chocobo stables. :3. Then wait till it is night (18:00~4:00), then head to Qufim Island with some silent oils and prism powders (they can be bought off AH). Or if you're a WHM just cast Sneak then Invisible on yourself. :4. Once in Qufim, head to (F-8) and watch out for ghouls roaming. Once you are at (F-8) there is a Kraken and a couple of Goblin Bounty Hunters waiting for you. So use your silent oils, and prism powders to sneak by them. :: ::Please note: If you head to Qufim at night, you may want to have sneak/invisible up at all times. :5. After you use the oils and powders, head down the path along side of the cliff, down to the "???". These are the Nightflowers. They are available for you between (20:00~4:00). Once they are available to you and you click the "???" for another cutscene. :6. Afterwards, use the "Scroll of Instant Warp". The just walk up the stairs to his house in Lower Jeuno, then click on the door, for another cutscene, and a Beast Whistle.(If it says "it appears that nobody is home", then go talk to Brutus in the Upper Jeuno chocobo stables). :7. After that cutscene go to the chocobo stables in Upper Jeuno where you talked to Shallot, and talk to Brutus (he may say something about a chocobo running off to La Theine Plateau, just ignore it and click on him again), then you will get yet another cutscene. :8. After the cutscene, talk to Brutus again, and he will give you the BST job. :9. Congratulations, you're now a Beastmaster! =''GETTING DARK KNIGHT-''= ::Please note: This quest must be completed as a Warrior. But you dont have to be level 30 as a Warrior, just level 30 as anything, and you must be a Warrior to equip the sword you are given to use. :1. To start the quest, talk to Gumbah in the Bastok Mines at (J-7). Then talk to him a second time (Werei should be in the cutscene) ::Please note: Buy the Palborough Mines map if you haven't already. If you haven't buy it from "Karine" in Bastok Markets at (H-9). :2. Then head to Palborough Mines. Once at Palborough Mines, you will want to get to the elevator to floor 3. :: :3. Once you ride the elevator to Floor 3, go and get on the boat and pull the lever. You will receive a cutscene with Zeid, and he will give you the Chaosbringer. :4. He orders you to kill 100 monsters (this can be in any area, and you have to deal the final blow to your enemy with the Chaosbringer, meaning you can weaken them with other weapons). :5. After you kill the 100 monsters, travel to Beadeaux, which is located at K-11 in the Pashow Marshlands. (You might not get a Teleport-Dem, but if you can get it. If you can't, then take a chocobo from the Bastok Mines chocobo stables. Then South Gustaberg -> North Gustaberg 2 -> Konshitat Highlands -> Pashow Marshlands -> Beadeaux). ::Please note: You do not need to have the sword equipped when you enter Beadeaux, but just have it in your bag/inventory. :6. When you enter Beaudeaux, you will get another cutscene with Zeid, and he will give you the DRK job. :7. Congratulations, you're now a Dark Knight! =''GETTING DRAGOON-''= ::Please note: You need to be able to get into the Chateau d'Oraguille. You must be Rank 2 in your Nation, and on mission 2-3 Mission ("The Emissary"). :1. The first step is to go talk to Arminibit and Ceraulian (Clicking on either of them will work) in Cargo Room A, in Port San d'Oria. :2. Then go to Bostaunieux Oubliette (the prison beneath Chateau d'Oraguille) and talk to Navalmauge. ::Directions: Once in Bostaunieux Oubliette, just go straight and take the first right, he should be down the hall. :3. Now go to the Cathedral and take the first left. Go through the door, and speak with Morjean. ::Please note: Oiheaurese will appear during the cutscene and ask you to bring back an egg. :4. After the cutscene go to the AH and buy 2 pickaxes (because one may break, and you dont want to have to hike back to the AH somewhere to get one). ::Please note: Set your HP in Southern San d'Oria, and get yourself a "Scroll of Instant Warp". :5. Then head to the Maze of Shakhrami in Tahrongi Canyon, where he asked you to get him a Wyvern Egg from. He wants you to excavate it from 1 of 3 excavation points (They are actually called "Excavation Point", not the Fossil Rocks you will see) which are located at (G-7), (I-8), and (K-7). When you excavate the egg, you should see something like this: "You have excavated a Wyvern Egg". ::Please note: You may want to get some SILENT OILS and some PRISM POWDERS to keep from getting aggro in the Maze of Shakhrami :: :6. Once you have the egg, you should use the "Scroll of Instant Warp" that I told you to get, and warp back to your home point in Southern San d'Oria (or your warp spell if you are a Black Mage). Then go back and talk to Morjean, accept the next quest. ::Please note: '' Go and get a "Scroll of Instant Warp" again.'' :7. Yachemidot sends you to the Meriphataud Mountains, to trade the Wyvern Egg to the "???" at (K-8). You will get a cutscene. Afterwards use your Instant Warp Scroll. ::Please Note: When you zone into Meriphataud Mountains go North West around the mountain and Doragora's Spine and just follow the road east till you get there. :: :8. Once you are back in Southern San d'Oria, go to North San d'Oria and speak with Rahal in the Knight's Quarters on the left as you enter Chateau d'Oraguille. He will give you the key item: Dragon Curse Remedy. :9. After he gives you the key item head to Ghelsba Outpost, to (G-10), where there is a hut and a shut door. Click on the door as this will trigger a cutscene with a dragon named Cyranuce M Cutauleon. Defeat the dragon. And then you receive another cutscene, and afterwards the ability to name your wyvern, and the DRG job. :10. Congratulations, you're now a Dragoon! =''GETTING NINJA-''= :1. First off to start the NIN job quest, go talk to Ensetsu at (I-5) in Bastok Port. He is on the left as you enter the house. :2. Then go talk to Kaede in the other room (on the right as you enter the house) :3. After talking to Kaede, go talk to Kagetora in Warehouse 2 in Port Bastok, then go back and talk to Ensetsu in the house. He will ask you to do a favor for him. The favor is that you obtain a peice of cral from Korroloka Tunnel. Step 4 is below maps and directions. ::Please note: If you have a group of level 30+ (at least 4), your fine. But if you are by yourself, ask someone to help you kill the leeches, prefferably higher than 55, just to be sure. Otherwise if you are with a group of 30+, watch out for these Mobs: Jellys, Bogy's, Jammer Leech(NM), and Gigas. ::ANOTHER NOTE: Follow these steps through the tunnel (I will provide the Directions on this page with map coordinates to guide you through along with the maps) Map Directions-> H > G > F > E > D ::Or just follow the red brick road :: :: Written Directions-> From http://ffxi.Allakhazam.com/db/quests.html?realm=&fquest=100 I take no credit :: 1. Follow the path until you can go left and straight. Turn left (K-8) :: 2. Follow the path until you come out the other side, proceed left. :: 3. When you reach the bridge (G-9) Turn right and cross to the other side. :: 4. Proceed left, when you reach the junction point between going right and left (D-8) go right. :: 5. Follow the path, it will go outside, and back in to another tunnel. :: 6. Continue to follow it until you can go left or right (H-8) Go left. :::Please note: There is usually a lone jelly at this point a party of 3 or more with 1 healer shouldn't worry about it hurting you too much. :: 7. Continue straight and enter the cave on your left (F-9). :: 8. Continue to follow the path. DO NOT cross the bridge, simply continue along the right wall. :: 9. Continue to follow the path until you can go straight or right (H-11) Go right. :::Please note: After this point you may need to be very careful of Bogy's, keep a look out and be ready for them. Invis/Sneak/Deoderize and you CAN get by. :: 10. Keep going straight and you'll cross another bridge. :: 11. When you can go left or right (H-8) Go right. :: 12. Follow that path and at the end (I-7) turn right again. :::Please note: Bogy warning, one can be waiting for you, maybe 2. They have a large aggro/link range. Proceed with caution. :: 13. Follow that path, you may or may not see several Bogy's whether you spell up and run by or fight them, it is your choice. :: 14. At the end of the path, turn left and go straight to the ??? point. :::Caution: DO NOT CLICK the "???" until you know your group is prepared to fight 3 Korroloka Leeches! :4. After killing the leeches, click on the "???" again to obtain the Coral. :5. After killing the leeches and obtaining the Coral, head back to Ensetsu. He will send you to Norg. But before you leave for Norg, set your homepoint to one of the Bastok HP, and go get a "Scroll of Instant Warp" from one of the "I.M." guards. :6. Now head to Khazam (You will need the Khazam airship pass). Directions to Norg: Jeuno Port > Airship to Khazam > Yuhtunga Jungle > Sea Serphent Grotto > Norg. ::Or just follow the red brick road, below on the maps ::Please note: You have to drop down one of the holes near the OP to get to SSG. :7. Upon entering Sea Serphent Grotto, you will want to have someone cast sneak on you all the way to Norg, or just use silent oils. To get to Norg inside SSG, just follow the right wall all the way there. Piece of cake, right? :8. Once you get to Norg, talk to Ryoma on the docks. You will recieve a sealed dagger. Afterwards use the "Scroll of Instant Warp" that I told you to get. :9 Once back in Bastok Port, go talk to Ensetsu again. He will give you the NIN job. :10. Congratulations, you're now a Ninja! =''GETTING PALADIN-''= :1. Talk to Balasiel on the bridge in South San D'Oria (at map coordinate F-7) to get this first part. :2. Then bring him a Revival Tree Root, that undead monsters (such as ghosts, spooks, and hounds). ::Quick tip :::If you've done the quests "A Squire's Test" and "A Squire's Test 2" you can skip part of this as they are basically the same thing. :3. Then go talk to Chanpeau (he's standing near a well on the way to talk to Balasiel). :4. Go to the La Theine Plateau and go to the area of Ordelle's Caves. First find the entrance closest to the lake (at map coordinate H-11) :5. Then from the entrance of the caves go to map coordinate H-6. :6. From there head to a large room with Fungars (at map coordinate H-7). :7. Then go through the room to get to the waterfall (at map coordinate G-7) :8. Here you will find two points with a "???" marking them. :9. First inspect the one in the pool and then quickly look at the one in the center of the room. :10. If you did this right and you were fast enough you will get the Stalactite Dew. :11. Go back to Balasial to "Squire's Certificate"(a key Item) after talking to him. :12. Then go talk to Cahaurme on the second floor of the eastern guard post, located at coordinate J-9. :13. Then go talk to Baurise on the second floor of the western guard post, located at coordinate H-9. :14. Then travel to Davoi and look at the Disused Wall located at coordinate D-10. :15. Go back to Balasiel on the bridge and he'll give you a Kite Shield and the Paladin job. =''GETTING RANGER-''= :1. First to start the RNG quest, go talk to Perih Vashai at (K-7) in Windhurst Woods. :2. She will send you to Sauromuge Champain to watch an old Sabertooth Tiger die, and to bring back the old fang. :3. Before you go to Sauromuge Champain, Set you home point there in Windurst Woods, and grab a "Scroll of Instant Warp". :4. Then go into the far southeast corner at (L-10). You should see a passageway that to the east which leads to a cave. ::Please note: When you enter and try to go to (L-10) from Meriphaud Mountains, there will be a cliff taht prevents you from getting up there. Simply go to the top part of (K-7, L-7), and then go south along the wall, and you will avoid the time grinding task of having to find your way up there. :: :5. The cave has 3 Sabertooth Tigers for guards and inside an Old Sabertooth tiger will slowly die. ::Please note: DO NOT ATTACK THE OLD SABERTOOTH TIGER.' :6. Once the tiger dies by himself go examine the bone pile and you'll get the key item: Old Fang. Then use your instant warp scroll. :7. Go back to Perih Vashai in Windhurst Woods and trade the Old Fang to her. You will receive the Ranger's Necklace and the RNG job. :8. Congratulations, you're now a Ranger! ::Please note: ''Since the old fang is a key item you have to get the quest before you can get the item. A Chocobo and a "Scroll of Instant Warp" can help you finish this quest in no time because you can avoid the 3 tigers at the entrance to the cave. =GETTING SUMMONER-'= :1. First, you must go fight Thread Leeches (or that type of monster) in one of the following places: Buburimu Peninsula, Qufim or the Valkrum Dunes. :2. You are trying to get the Leeches to drop a key item called "Carbuncle’s Ruby".(this is a very rare drop...perhaps a little Thief can help you out) :3. Once you get the item go to the "House of the Hero" in Windhurst Walls (located at Map Coordinate G-3) and select the door. :4. Then experience the seven weather elementals. When you visit go through several zones until you get all seven types of weather that appear in the world. :5. The colors of the ruby and places where you are most likely to find the weather you need are below: ::1. Red - heat - Valkrum, Rolanberry, Oztroja, Altepa. ::2. Orange - sunny skies - Most Zones ::3. Yellow - sand - Valkrum, Tahrongi, Konschtat. ::4. Green - wind - Tahrongi, Mhaura, La Theine. ::5. Indigo - ice - Xarcabard, Beaucadine ::6. Blue - rain - La Theine, Pashhow, Rolanberry. ::7. Violet - thunder - Konschtat, Jugner Forest. ::'Quick Tip''' :::-You know you have the pattern when you get a cut-scene when changing zones. If you didn't see one you didn't get the pattern. You don't have to be close to the weather...just in the Zone it is happening in...oh and you can be on a Chocobo. :6. After experiencing all seven types of weather go to the La Theine Plateau. :7. Then go to the stone circle (located at map coordinate G-6) :8. Trade it to the stone with "???" and then you can get Summoner! =''GETTING SAMURAI-''= :1. First go to Kazham. Get a Chocobo and head to the outpost to the south (don't fall in any holes). Go up and to the right through the tunnel and keep going south until you get to the waterfall (keep an eye on your compass). SOUTH SOUTH SOUTH :2. Fall into the hole closest to the waterfall and this will take you into Sea Serpent Grotto. :3. Try to sneak through, but using Silent Oil or getting someone to cast Sneak on you would really help out here. :4. Keep going to the right a bit and you should get to Norg :5. Go up the steps on the right. Go all the way down the hall to find Jaucribaix and then talk to him. :6. He'll tell you to go fetch a sacred branch and bomb steel. :7. Talk to Aeka at the bottom of the stairs and she'll give you the Oriental steel. :8. To the left of the steps (near the back) you can find Ranemaud who will give you the Sacred sprig. :9. Just grab a Chocobo and go out north to Kazham and head to Jueno. (ok I recommend you get a party for this part...possibly level 35 and above) :10. Make sure you have a hachet or two with you. :11. Then go to the Meriphaud Mountains :12. Head east to Zi'Tah. Around map coordinate J-9(or K-9 ...my source doesn't specify) there is a tunnel. :13. Go through it and look for a "???" on a big tree then use a hatchet on the "???" to spawn a Guardian Tree Ent. :14. Kill this monster then trade the sacred sprig to the "???" point to get the sacred branch. :15. Now go to Konschtat Highlands at map coordinate D-8 where you should see a "???" then trade the Oriental steel to it. :16. You should call out a monster called Forger, defeat it up to get the bomb steel. (if you have friends with you make sure they pass so you can get the item and make sure you lot) :17. Then go back to Norg and talk to Jaucribaix and he'll talk to you with Gilgamesh. :18. Then all you have to do is wait 3 game days and talk to him again. You'll unlock the Samurai job and get your first Katana blade! ''Kazham Airship Pass-'' :1. This is different than the rank 5 airship pass and many people like to level in Kazham at level 25. :2. To get this you need 3 chest keys: one from Giddeus near Windhurst (Yagudo Priests, Yagudo Votarys, and Yagudo Theolgists drop the key here. These are higher level mobs as all the key droppers are; bring a friend or three along) :3. One from Fort Ghelsba near San d'Oria (Orcish Fighters, Orcish Serjeants, and Orcish Cursemakers drop the key here) :4. One from the Palborough mines near Bastok (Old Quadav, Brass Quadav, and Copper Quadav drop the key here). It helps if you have a Thief (level 15+) when trying to get the keys to drop. :5. After getting all three keys go to Port Jueno and the Kazham dock there you can trade in the keys to Guddal (at ) for the pass.